Cantar de gesta
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Incluso las hazañas de un guerrero de la discordia pueden ser narradas a través de un cantar. Eventos de Dissidia desde la perspectiva de Garland. No hay advertencias de ninguna índole.


Un saludo.

No tengo muchos comentarios de inicio que hacer, así que dejaré la mayoría para el final.

 **Disclaimer:** Dissidia Final Fantasy es propiedad de Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

 **Cantar de gesta**

 **By Zahaki**

Silencio.

Es lo que queda tras la costumbre que marca el fin de cada ciclo y aunque no era molesto, no podría decir que era precisamente placentero, no del todo.

El torrente metálico que le envuelve ameniza el ambiente y el eco galopa brioso hacia la distancia, delatando la soledad que seguía al reinicio de ese caótico destino. Sin embargo, aquella densa oscuridad que parece borrar las barreras de las dimensiones y que amenaza con seguirse extendiendo, engullendo todo a su paso, tiene una razón.

La balanza se inclina más y más a favor de la discordia y ahora era considerablemente menor el número de héroes que llevarían el peso de su lucha en los hombros. El noble sacrificio de la diosa y algunos de sus guerreros dejan tambaleantes las filas de la armonía.

Qué ingenuidad…

El destino hacía eones que había sido sellado y la prueba más fehaciente es el sonido que arrastra la cadena de _Rebellion_ , tintinando sonoramente en las ruinas del palacio, preludio de un mundo agonizante que exhala sus últimos halitos de vida…

El mundo, testigo de tantos y fatídicos ciclos, moriría. No obstante él seguiría, impertérrito e imperturbable... cumpliendo el papel encomendado que le ha convertido en destinatario de desprecios y oprobios inherentes a su villanía.

Los pasos de Garland, aunque resuenan con fuerza no alertaron ningún contrincante y pronto está donde se sabe requerido. El recibimiento de Caos no fue menos que esperado y como siempre, el Dios se tomó el momento para manifestar el papel que le corresponde, como si respondiera, sin saberlo, a los pensamientos que vienen en compañía de su solitaria figura.

—Soy el dios de la discordia, destinado a gobernar este mundo —La voz no detiene el andar del recién llegado, quien al estar frente a su deidad muestra sus respetos con una breve reverencia, digna del guerrero orgulloso que conoce su valiosa posición—. ¿No es así?

—En efecto. Nuestro objetivo es claro: derrotar a Cosmos y sembrar el caos en el mundo —responde con una voz profunda y firme.

Caos no muestra ninguna reacción a la respuesta que Garland presume satisfactoria, por su parte se ocupó en continuar el discurso de su plan.

—El conflicto llegará a su fin tan pronto recupere mi fuerza. Solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que todas las piezas estén en su lugar para la victoria —Caos calla y por un momento, su postura revela un gesto dubitativo, aunque para el guerrero de Cornelia caído era difícil de decir —. Sin embargo… algo falla.

La mirada de Caos busca el lugar que el casco reemplaza el rostro oculto, le observa durante un tiempo. Garland se sabe estudiado sin esfuerzo y Caos no reprime su actual inquietud.

—¿Tus palabras son realmente dignas de mi confianza, Garland?

—... Por supuesto, mi señor —responde una vez recuperado ante la inesperada duda.

.

El guerrero no necesita nada más que su espada y cuando el camino se difumina, sólo necesita balancearla para disipar la neblina que osa querer hacerle perder su rumbo. Pese a esto, la incomodidad no merma y las luchas interiores que anteriormente habían sido fáciles de ignorar, hoy no sólo tocan su puerta sino que también rasguñan la madera con saña.

La Gran Voluntad, aunque parece absoluta, no promueve sus enteramente sus acciones. Lo que verdaderamente impulsa su espíritu en el curso de la encarnizada y eterna batalla es una simple simpatía, la empatía de no ser el único con una carga imposible de dejar atrás y que hace emerger la lealtad por la que es reconocido.

Dos milenios a cuestas son una carga pesada en la que cualquiera podría ser víctima de la locura, las décadas de conflictos hacen coraza y anulan cualquier reacción ante alguna particularidad, o eso había esperado. El cumplimiento de su misión, en parte, ha dormido el espíritu combativo, pero las posibilidades de cambio al fin mostraban un reto por primera vez en mucho tiempo aun cuando la incredulidad mitigara cualquier sorpresa o incertidumbre.

Sabía que no era el único que percibió el acto de la diosa como una peculiaridad que podría llegar a ser interesante pese a que todos los caminos conducirían al mismo e inalterable destino: la lucha.

La batalla es lo único que establece un nexo entre la realidad y su ser, y cuando las dudas parecen querer tomar más de lo que es permitido, aparece la luz que tanto aborrece y a la vez… busca para recordarse que aún por sus antiguas venas corren torrentes furiosos de sangre.

—Con los cristales en nuestras manos, traeremos esperanza al mundo…

La reconocida figura está a varios metros de su presencia, y como siempre, es ridículamente distinguible, ya sea por su armadura, por su contextura o por la voz. Garland no puede ni está interesado en definir qué parte del Guerrero de la Luz se le hace más familiar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Su voz detiene al guerrero de la diosa.

—¡Garland! — ¿Sorpresa? No, nada parece crear ese efecto en ese hombre, quizá extrañeza de encontrarlo tan pronto.

—¿Te atreves a huir de una batalla? —pregunta a pesar de que conoce mejor que nadie que ese no era el caso.

—No intento huir de nada —replica firmemente el Guerrero de la Luz.

—Entonces comencemos. El destino está al alcance. ¡Puede que lo disfrutemos! —Y lleva mucho esperando eso.

Con la presteza que recuerda, recibe las estocadas del Guerrero de la Luz y acierta algunas más, sumando heridas a un alma que, según sus experiencias anteriores, debería estar casi vacía por la locura del renacimiento, pero contra todo pronóstico el otro blande su espada con determinación y maestría admirable.

El silbido y lo haces de luz que el guerrero dibuja como pincel al viento le hacen recordar que justo ahí siente su espíritu rugir con desenfreno. Detener al guerrero que cruzaba hierro consigo no sumaría un efecto sustancial al plan, pero era un papel que él estaba más que dispuesto a asumir aunque los resultados no supusieran un progreso notable en sus propósitos.

Tras un ajustado encuentro, de esos que tanto placer inspiran a un alma que lleva consigo siglos y siglos, se ve obligado a dejar caer su peso. La herida apenas duele por la adrenalina de la batalla, pero eso no evitaría la consecuencia. La espada de su adversario le ha alcanzado. Era de esperar, después de todo, ha sido su rival por tanto tiempo que aquellos duelos parecen más un encuentro casual que una batalla a muerte.

Garland apenas emite un gruñido que opaca el chirrido de la armadura al apoyar su rodilla en el suelo y es en ese momento que percibe el aire frío llenar sus pulmones.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes salvar este mundo?

Su voz gruesa no deja evidencia de la herida fatal recientemente recibida. Esa es la pregunta que luchaba por pugnar desde hace tanto, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no encontraba sentido alguno ser reservado. Si los tiempos cambiaban… ¿habría posibilidad alguna para una antigua columna en los designios del destino como él?

Parece ridículo.

—Esa es precisamente nuestra misión. Nuestras esperanzas aún no han sido aplastadas.

Una risa gruesa emerge del gran casco. Garland no se considera un buen hombre, jamás tal idea cruzó por sus bélicos pensamientos, pero ese día se siente particularmente benevolente como para revelar lo que sus contrincantes no pueden, o en el más lamentable de los casos, no quieren ver.

—Insensato. Lo que esperas no es más que una ilusión. Persíguela y escapará. Podrás acercarte, pero jamás la conseguirás.

—¿Qué?

—Eventualmente la verás... la verdad detrás de este conflicto... ¡Y el mundo te traicionará!

.

Decir que el antiguo guerrero comprende a los de su bando no es del todo correcto.

Tras ser persuadido por la bruja del tiempo para enjaular al león, con resultados que dejaron bastante que desear, Garland no puede decir que esté precisamente contento. Tender emboscadas y atacar en las debilidades iba contra todo código ético de su profesión y su naturaleza, y como si fuera poco, no había aportado nada en lo absoluto a la victoria de Caos.

Sin embargo, e indiferentemente del resultado, los guerreros de Cosmos serían borrados. No hay victoria posible que les aguarde al final de ese ciclo tampoco, pero aquella verdad no cambiaría la testarudez de los representantes de la armonía, y como si no bastase, algunos de sus _compañeros_ eran lo suficientemente merecedores de títulos concernientes a la terquedad.

Sus aliados, como sería correcto referirse a ellos en teoría aunque en práctica no son demasiado adeptos a ese comportamiento; entre instigas, desacuerdos, confrontaciones e intereses propios, dejaban vastas brechas a sus adversarios, cuyos filos iban directamente a sus bases, haciendo más fáciles las intenciones de la diosa.

Aún con este predicamento, el ciclo continúa su curso. Más particularidades se presentan tanto de un bando como otro, no era que eso supusiese, a su parecer, un cambio significativo. Siglos y siglos han hecho una coraza de incredulidad y mantienen la certeza de que el destino no puede ser cambiado no importa cuánto empeño se ponga en ello, no obstante no puede estar insatisfecho con esta generación de contrincantes.

Y es así como el guerrero es testigo de un hecho, quizá no tan inesperado, en la perpetuidad de los ciclos: Cosmos ha caído frente a la indolente mirada de Caos sólo posible por la ausencia de recuerdos de éste y su constante trabajo como emisario de la Gran Voluntad.

La amenaza con la liberación de los ciclos no representa incertidumbre para el Incondicional así como tampoco es motivo de extrañeza cuando las intenciones de Emperor se hacen evidentes. ¿Un simple peón convertido en un Dios? No del todo imposible si compara su propia historia, aunque eso es una cuestión aparte.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? —pregunta Garland al entrar en el espacio una vez _Emperor_ emprende la huida — Mientras vivas, seguiré volviendo a la vida. Ése es el destino que este mundo ha elegido para nosotros.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exige saber el Guerrero.

Garland observa unos instantes más a su némesis antes de desaparecer por las gargantas del vacío, dejando tras de él sólo la voz con su invitación a la verdad.

.

Un sabor a enigma paladea lo labios del guerrero caído en desgracia, después de años y años de esfuerzos, su certeza en la inalterabilidad de un beligerante destino, por vez primera, se sentía tambaleante…

Aun cuando representa un papel de villanía en ese conflicto, un papel de lucha despiadada, ha cumplido con su deber de tomar parte de la sacra guerra. Sea por capricho, sea por deber, lo ha hecho implacablemente y eso basta o al menos le es suficiente para mantenerse al galope de su jornada contra el desánimo de los resultados que los últimos eventos anuncian.

Las turbulentas aguas del destino comienzan a abandonar su cauce y eso, más que intrigarlo, revuelven aquellas dudas que creyó haber dejado en su cuerpo humano.

—¿Batalla sin fin?

Incluso a él esa sentencia, innumerables veces rugida con denuedo, le parece lejana.

El Guerrero de la Luz no parece convencido con su explicación. Si fuera otro, posiblemente envidiaría el hecho de no heredar los caóticos recuerdos ciclo tras ciclo.

—En efecto. Así como el conflicto entre los dioses continúa por toda la eternidad, ¡nuestras batallas también se repetirán por siempre! ¡Esa es la verdad de este mundo! ¡No podemos escapar de este destino! Sería mejor que te deshicieras de cualquier esperanza. ¡Es hora de que aceptes el ciclo y aceptes el sombrío placer del combate!

—Garland, te tengo lástima.

—¿Perdón? —Inevitablemente su voz se tambalea.

Aquello era inaceptable. ¿Lástima de la propia guerra encarnada?

—Estás atado por las cadenas del destino y sumido en la desesperación —continúa el Guerrero—. Y por eso, te compadezco. Hemos repetido nuestras batallas una y otra vez. Podría decir que hemos sido atrapados en el ciclo de la batalla. Pero ahora que sé la verdad, puedo superarlo. ¡Todo lo que queda por hacer ahora es luchar para terminar el ciclo!

Garland se aferra a la empuñadura de _Rebellion_ con coraje renovado. Las llamas del caballero milenario se avivan haciéndole adoptar una postura ofensiva.

—Podrás vencerme, ¡pero eso sería sólo un paso más en el ciclo!

—Cualquiera sea el destino que el mundo pueda tener para mí, ¡nunca me puedo dar por vencido! la batalla llegará a su fin, y también te salvaré.

—¿Me salvarás? —inquiere con incredulidad. Su existencia se reducía a esos momentos y no podía permitir que sus esfuerzos se vean minimizados a un simple idealismo— ¡Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías!

El Guerrero de la Luz conocería al fin la desesperación de la oscuridad que el dulce renacimiento le había arrebatado…

.

La luz del cristal atrae la atención de Garland durante un largo momento antes de que su gangosa voz llene el ambiente.

—¿Qué pasaría con los dioses si se reunieran todos los cristales? —pregunta, pues los héroes buscaban un idilio del que sólo obtendrían la desilusión y el desasosiego provocado por el abandono divino — ¿Qué le pasaría al mundo si su ciclo de conflictos se rompiera repentinamente?

.

Las dudas que deja a su contrincante le persiguen tras su desvanecimiento, sumándose al coro de su gesta. Garland conocía perfectamente su papel y por largos ciclos lo ha interpretado, pero ahora se ve amenazado por las acciones de los que no parecían querer compartir su devoción. No esperaba entender los motivos de sus aliados, pero sabía de antemano que Golbez era uno de los pocos a los que podía acercarse pese a que sus intenciones dejaran mucho que desear.

Era evidente que dirigía sus esfuerzos contra lo se suponía que debía cuidar. La misión heredada…

—Todo fue para nutrir el poder del desorden y Caos pudiera convertirse en el arma definitiva —explica a Golbez tras increpar las acciones que condujeron a la muerte absoluta de Cosmos.

—¿Pero ése es tu verdadero deseo?

Garland no esperaba una pregunta similar pese a conocer la naturaleza de su acompañante.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —demanda saber.

—El mundo en sí es un prisionero del tiempo... un prisionero a punto de ser liberado. La rueda del destino ya comenzó a girar. ¿Por qué no buscar un nuevo ciclo de esperanza?

No es de extrañar que Golbez mantenga tales expectativas, no obstante para Garland la situación difiere. Un mundo en el que no estuviera destinado a cumplir con el deber sería lo mismo que aceptar la inexistencia.

—No hay fin para mi ciclo, Golbez.

.

La tempestad demencial que provocó la ruptura de los ciclos causó estragos en la mentalidad de Garland. Lo que en ciclos anteriores hubiera tomado con desdén ahora incluso le hacía, contra sus deseos, meditar.

—¿Se desvanece el alma cuando la vida termina?

Aunque tal vez su falta de reacción pudiera ser motivada a lo extraño que tal pregunta la emitiera precisamente el héroe caído. No tiene objeciones en denotar su confusión ante tan particular hecho.

—¿Insinúas que el alma vive?

—Es sólo una conjetura. No es necesario que lo tomes en serio.

Es evidente que la incertidumbre por las cadenas cercenadas mediante la obtención de los cristales afecta incluso a los que no mostraron verdadero interés en la victoria de Caos y pese a que sería normal iniciar un ciclo de preguntas cuyas respuestas posiblemente jamás conocerían, él se mantiene renuente a una realidad ajena a la de ejercer el papel de pilar del penoso Dios.

—Si este mundo termina y un nuevo mundo comienza... —continúa Sephiroth— ¿cuál sería tu deseo para el futuro?

—¿Mi deseo...? ¿Tengo derecho a tener uno? —responde— Soy la guerra encarnada, un prisionero del ciclo de batalla. Tal como fue, así será sin importar qué desee el mundo.

Y así es como debe ser.

Sólo así él puede ser.

.

El desorden toma control de todo lo conocido en ese mundo y mientras más batallas transcurren, los guerreros de la armonía se acercan a su fin sin que esto les haga desistir de sus intenciones de alcanzar el cuello de Caos.

Garland ha sido alcanzado una vez más por la espada resplandeciente del Guerrero de la Luz. Las cadenas del tiempo han sido cortadas y el renacimiento, que hasta ese momento había sido una certeza, ahora no era más que una mera ilusión.

Las imágenes se difuminan, pero en esta ocasión, Garland carece de la energía para agitar su espada y disipar la neblina. No está seguro si el desorden ya alcanzó el espacio donde su contrincante y él ajustaron cuentas una última vez o es simplemente el efecto de su pronta y definitiva desaparición.

Y pese a este final que alguna vez vio tan lejano, Garland se encuentra satisfecho. Una existencia dedicada a la batalla debe perecer bajo el filo de una buena espada.

Caos ya ha sido arrastrado por la ira y la locura, el mundo dejará de ser y representará una existencia amorfa de incomprensión, de nada.

—Es lo que el dios ha decidido... —dice como toda respuesta.

—Y tú... ¿Estás bien con eso?

Garland hace el esfuerzo por elevar su mirada una vez más. Casi parece que el Guerrero quisiera instarle a continuar, pero se reserva cualquier clase de comentario, por su parte, no siente que haga falta nada más.

—Si este mundo pierde su forma, sólo necesito encontrar otro ciclo. ¡El alma de la lucha perdurará para siempre, más allá del tiempo y el espacio!

No hay mundo sin batallas, esa es una realidad que a escasos segundos de morir sigue presente, una certeza que los últimos eventos no mitigan.

—Adiós, guerreros de Cosmos. Nos volveremos a encontrar en el otro mundo...

Y así lo cree porque el caos siempre estará acechando. Él, quien encarna la guerra, caballero presuntamente caído, villano por antonomasia de ese largo período y héroe del destino impuesto, conoce muy bien ese hecho.

En las filas de la oscuridad, el villano es sólo un héroe de su propia causa.

 **Fin**

* * *

Notas:

1.- El nombre fue escogido porque quería representar a Garland (mi segundo villano favorito) desde su perspectiva más heroica y los cantares de gesta eran precisamente los que relataban acciones heroicas en el medioevo.

2.- La mayoría de los diálogos son canónicos, algunos cambios fueron porque los cortaba para los fines que me interesaban pero no fueron cambiados. Igual mi traducción puede ser un asco en algunos.

3.- No estoy acostumbrada a crear fics a partir de scripts y debo decir que mis respetos a los que hagan novelizaciones. Les juro que ha sido lo más difícil que me ha tocado escribir, ni mi tesis me jodió tanto. Igual siento que ha sido una buena experiencia porque me hizo reconocer una perspectiva muy romántica del villano en general, no sólo Garland.

4.- Este fic se lo dedico a Exoesqueleto7 porque nació gracias a una pregunta que me hizo. (Ahí ta' puto)(?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
